User talk:Blahmarrow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Skylandersfanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Portal Master Blahmarrow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AwesomeDaxter (Talk) 02:18, November 25, 2011 It's a sidescroll effect, if you want, I can teach you how to do it with falco. It reminds me of who i am. Huh? Dax's message. I don't have the powers to admin him. I really just blocked him. For some reason he got unblocked. Probably from ZACH. Then he probably started begging for adminship again. Beautiful Heart 23:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Uncute! Blah. Im starting to feel like your being dishonest. Please don't ban me for this, but. Halo Monkey is starting to remind me of someone. I have to ban him and see who else is banned. Don't worry, I'll unban him. Beautiful Heart 15:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Are you saying you think he was me? AwesomeDaxter 03:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter "LOLMAROFL! Wattz?" With Beauty I was going to help this little old lady with her bags at the grocery store, but then I remembered that I don't help people. Beautiful Heart 20:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Unfair! You can't be your own fan. Just wait for someone to vote you. *gives flirtious look* Or maybe I could vote you.... Kindness right Atcha! Share your kindness and show a big beautiful heart. But..but! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers! Not even old ladies! She was just 56! Beautiful Heart 16:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ..Huh? I didn't get that....nor do I get most jokes....even if they aren't jokes. Beautiful Heart 17:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Pinkie Pie Portal Lol, we have a portal that connects my account, to your account. Apperently pinkie pie went through it Beautiful Heart 18:10, December 22, 2011 (UTC) That's from Valve's game series Portal. It's a strategy type game where you have this gun and you have to solve the puzzles by placing blue and orange portals. AwesomeDaxter 01:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Grrrr.....HOW DARE YOU! Ok, I'm ticked. This is me↓ when I'm mad. Beautiful Heart 02:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Is that towards me for informing you about the portal pics? AwesomeDaxter 02:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Up to something? What are you talking about man? AwesomeDaxter 03:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter No, i mean yesterday you said i was up to something, what do you mean? i'll be on chat, so just go on with me. AwesomeDaxter 20:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter You will not believe ''what I did..... You took away our powers eh? LOL I sound like Zecora. Anyway, you forgot one thing...... Beautiful Heart Beautiful Heart 01:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oopsies.....uhhhhhhh.....I kinda made like 6 more accounts to tower you. Me, my other account, Kindness, Rex, Dax, ZACH, and my 6 other accounts :P Beautiful Heart 01:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) We started this riot because...ehh. Let me just tell you the whole story. I got banned for like 3000 seconds, while I was blocked, Rex and Dax were fighting. I told Rex to backoff from Dax. Rex got him banned. After Halo Monkey was born I started suspecting something, so I banned him for like 2 minutes just to check out who else had the the same block time. I suspected it was either You or Rex but non. After a few days you unbanned Dax and we all started a fight about blocking Rex, and I was just looking at my reflection on the screen XD. Oh BTW, the Wikia Staff is in somehow and someway gonna give us back bearucat rights. Beautiful Heart 02:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I never voted for him to get reported, i agree with him. we should have done this a while ago, and left blah as the only admin. He seemed the calmest around here, and he was smart. Why would you report him though? He was just trying to help you guys. AwesomeDaxter 02:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Sorry, Hey, do you want to come over to my wiki then? I'm sorry you had to leave, when you were just trying to help. I know how you feel. AwesomeDaxter 02:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter Actually, if you want we can form a clan together! AwesomeDaxter 02:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter i give up Why am i not an admin blahmarrow Hi. Hi! Welcome to the new year. I'mma start a vote to see if everyone wants you back. It's the new year! They ''have to forgive you. Oh btw, whats your name supposed to mean? I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~♥Rarity♥~ 15:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Oh..yeah your right. I disabled it because it's still in beta so it is glitching my computer. -- Rarity 00:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC)